


grilled cheese

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [50]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, marjan offers to make him some food, mateo needs a hug, mentions the loss of a person they tried to rescue, no details whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: marjan makes mateo some food after a tough call
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	grilled cheese

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just some short crap i wrote rather quickly. hope you enjoy.
> 
> prompt from lifeonashell on tumblr:  
> Hey cap, how about number 26 on the fluff prompts for marjeo
> 
> based off this prompt list: https://evaneddie.tumblr.com/post/615014291695910912/send-me-prompts-for-any-of-the-tagged-ships

Sometimes things don't go exactly as planned, and each of them knew that going into the job, but that unfortunately doesn't make it any easier to deal with a loss on a call, especially one that hits a little close to home. For Mateo, things always hit him hard, his heart never able to take a step back from being too invested. Sure, all of the team in one way or another feel things a little too strongly, but it's different for Mateo. He feels too much, every little bad moment gets to him, and he's never afraid to show his emotions. It's one of the many things Marjan lov- no, admires about the probie.

Everyone had been invited for drinks and a half decent meal that night. It was obvious they all wanted to just go home and sleep, but what they needed more was to unwind and pay their respects in their own way. Mateo had declined the invite, and that's when Marjan knew he wasn't doing as well as he was letting on. So in turn, she too, declined. 

First, she went home to shower and change her clothes, to do a few small household chores before taking off. It wasn't much, just a quick tidy of the slightly askew living room, and shoving some items into the laundry basket. 

Then, she made her way to Mateo's place, not even giving him a phone call to ensure he was up for a visitor. Though, she wasn't there for a social call, but to help him through his emotions.

Texts from the rest of the team came in steadily, asking her to keep them updated on Mateo's status, to tell him they're all there for him and that he is loved. When she reaches her destination, she shoots back quick replies, promises of keeping them in the loop. 

Not even smiling when he opens the door, Mateo looks drained, both physically and mentally. "Hey Teo, can I come in?" she asks softly.

He widens the gap between the front door and the wall, allowing her to slip inside with ease.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asks.

"I don't think so." When he talks, his voice is dull and void of any excitement, something she's used to hearing when paired with him. Most of the time his whole personality is bubbly and lively, and to see him like this tugs at her heart strings.

Grace nowhere to be found in his body, he flops onto the couch in front of the blank tv screen, as if forgetting she's even here. 

Shelving in the food pantry lay practically bare, and the fridge isn't much better. But she does manage to find a block of cheese and a loaf of stale bread. If she makes a grilled cheese, he won't even be able to tell that the bread was stale in the first place. Sweet.

"I'll make you something to eat," she calls out to him as she readies the food. 

With her back turned to the dining room, her focus on the stove top, she doesn't notice that Mateo has moved from his haphazard position on the couch, and stepped into the kitchen behind her.

His voice is quiet. "I'm sorry for being such a downer." 

"I get it, Teo. You feel these things so strongly, and that is okay. We are all here for you, if you ever need us." Smiling lightly at him as she turns to face him, she notices his eyes are brimmed with unshed tears.

Without another word, she offers him her hand, and pulls him in gently when he takes it. She can't hold him like that for long, though, needing to flip the sandwich over before it burns, so she holds his arms out a little as she spins around inside them, and once she's got her back against his chest, she lets go of his hands.

Instantaneously, he tightens his grip. Nothing too harsh, but enough to be comforting to the both of them. Slowly, he drops his chin to her shoulder and watches over it as she continues working on making his sandwich perfectly.

"No tomatoes," she whispers.

"You remembered?" 

Touching her one free hand over his two clasped ones on her belly, she smiles to herself. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> marjeo spotify playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AOa8VK52Av02k0yjodKIi?si=A1ejPdUXRAuUGBcen9OgGw


End file.
